


Total Darkness

by colorfulintention



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: In the Dark, M/M, PWP, Smut, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulintention/pseuds/colorfulintention
Summary: He didn't wanna object, ask questions, interrupt this moment that felt too good to even be true. If it was happening, he shouldn't waste it. But then the possibility of things getting weird hit and he was worrying. The possibility of their perfect partnership getting harmed or broken was too much of a risk over a boner.





	Total Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I had inspired by the song "Touch" by Troye Sivan. It's meant to be basically smut, but I don't know what it turned out to be. It's short and not my favorite writing of mine, but I decided to post it anyway. Thanks to anyone who reads it!!

Katya and Trixie sat together in the dressing room of the club chugging their Red Bulls. It had been a long time since they got the chance to perform together and all the excitement translated into a super energetic performance that got them a whole lot of tips but also made them very tired.

It was raining like the end of the world outside. They could hear the thunder and the heavy water hitting the building even with the loud music playing inside. The dressing room was only big enough for the two of them and their stuff, so they ended being left alone under the dim yellow light of a single lamp on the ceiling and a few little light bulbs around their shared mirror.

“Shit, it's gonna be hell to get a cab with this weather. I think we're gonna have to wait a while”, Trixie said pulling the wig off, ready to de-drag.

“Yeah, I think so too”, Katya followed the lead and threw the messy blond bob wig into his open suitcase. “Can I borrow your make up remover? My skin needs to breathe.”

“Yeah, well, you're not supposed to treat your face like a rotisserie chicken and burn it to a crisp, Katya” Trixie rummaged through his bag to find the products.

“Whatever, bitch. I look good in this tan and no one can tell me otherwise.”

“Well, I really can't” Katya heard the other queen say under his breath.

“What?”

“What?” Trixie looked up fast and turned his face back down to his bag. “Okay, I got wipes and baby oil, which one do you want?”

“Baby oil, Tracy? Really?” Katya mocked with his smile showing off the perfect teeth that Trixie envied so much but also loved to look at.

“Bitch, it's not my fault my skin decided to have allergic reactions to all of my make up! I have to be gentle with my face now, it's my money maker!”

“Uhm, I believe that ass gets you most of the money to be honest” Katya wiggled his painted brows and took the make up wipes from Trixie's hands.

Trixie rolled his eyes but laughed. He loved the fact that their relationship never changed, no matter how long it had been. Katya never gave up on hitting on him and making dirty jokes and, deep down, he loved it. Way too many times he wished he could flick a switch and fall in love with his best friend. But there had been other many times where he actually made an effort to take his mind off of it. Shit, it was hard to ignore so much chemistry. They have always been attracted to each other, what was missing this whole time?

They took off their make up in silence, discarding pads and tights on each corner of the small room. Half dressed in boy jeans again, Katya turned to look for his t-shirt and was gifted with the sight of Trixie's ass up in black tight boxers while he searched for his clothes inside his bag.

 _Oh God, why must you test me like this?_ He thought, just standing there and staring. Right in his weakness, that motherfucking gorgeous ass up in his face. It was too quiet between them and the lights flickered when a loud thunder cracked outside. Trixie looked back and caught Katya red-handed with an open mouth looking at him.

“You whore” he simply called and turned back, pulling out a pair of jeans from his messy suitcase.

 _That's it? Not a complain? He's not gonna tell me to fuck off?_ Katya was half hard already. He was easy, he never denied that. _What do I do, Barbara? Send me a sign!_

With another loud lightning strike, the room went dark and the music stopped.

“What the fuck?” Katya called and Trixie screamed at the same time. They could hear the crowd on the dance floor booing and complaining while the club staff ran around screaming about going to check the backup generator.

“Katya? I can't see shit. Where are you?” Trixie called with an arm reaching forward into nothing.

“Right here” Katya stepped closer until his hands found the other one's. “Are you scared of the dark, Barbara?” He asked when Trixie immediately clung to his side.

“No, idiot! It makes me feel dizzy when I can't see like this.”

“Oh” Katya pulled him to the couch to sit by him, feeling Trixie's legs still uncovered, his pants forgotten somewhere around. “Better?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

Trixie rested his head on Katya's shoulder and for a moment it felt like it wasn't even real. The silence inside the room was ringing in their ears like there wasn't a full storm going on outside, and the tension felt solid the more their bare skin brushed against each other. Katya blindly moved his hands around Trixie to hold him closer and, as they settled in a comfortable position, he felt the younger man's breath hit his jaw and his whole body shivered.

And then the words came out before he could finish his thought. “I wanna kiss you.”

There wasn't an answer at first. He heard a sigh and a soft hand slowly touching his shoulder, his neck, his jaw, a finger brushing lightly on his lips. And then he was being kissed. Trixie followed what his hands could find and just did it.

Their lips moved slowly, a little unsure, but hands firmly holding on to each other. Trixie always over-thought their relationship. Every time Katya tried something he would step back because _I don't feel in love with him_ , or _It's gonna ruin our business partnership_ , or _I can't give in now after saying no for so long_.

But lightning literally struck and he realized that, if he wanted something to happen, he had to make it happen. Maybe it wasn't how he pictured, maybe it wasn't ideal and cinematic, but it was reality. 

Trixie's hand hesitated for a second and slowly wandered down, resting on Katya's bare chest for a moment. Life is made of taking chances, so now he was ready to jump in and take this one. He let his hand slip down to the edge of Katya's pants and held to it, the older queen gasping against his lips.

“What are you doing?”

“What do you think I'm doing?”

“Please, don't play me. You know I don't like to be teased like this to be left by myself afterwards.”

“No one's being left”, Trixie kept their noses touching, so he could easily go back to kissing Katya, while his hand popped the button of his pants open.

As Trixie worked his zipper down and they kissed, Katya's mind was racing. He didn't wanna object, ask questions, interrupt this moment that felt too good to even be true. If it was happening, he shouldn't waste it. But then the possibility of things getting weird hit and he was worrying. The possibility of their perfect partnership getting harmed or broken was too much of a risk over a boner.

“Wait, Trixie, wait”, he put his hand over the younger queen's that was already palming his now fully hard dick. “Are you sure? Do you really wanna take this direction right now?”

“Yes, Katya. Stop questioning this”, he tried to keep rubbing the member under his fingers, but was stopped again.

“I have to. Aren't you even worried? What about all those rules you set up so we didn't fuck anything up? What about protecting our friendship and stuff?”

“Katya”, Trixie sighed and his hands fumbled back up to hold Katya's face between them, “I'm already in this. Can't you see that there's no such thing as fucking up? All we have is scattered around us, already in pieces. I'm done over-thinking this, and you should be too”.

He didn't know how to answer. Katya was so used to receiving _no_ as a response from Trixie he didn't really think what would it be like if he ever said _yes_. Why was he making such a big deal of this? This is what he wanted! Why did he have to be such a pit of anxiety?

“Come here”, Trixie's hand went down his arm and pushed it forwards, “come on, reach out”, Katya's fingers found his waist and fell over his hips, feeling the fabric of his underwear. “ _Touch._ ”

He felt the curve of Trixie's ass, not resisting to squeeze there, and moved his hand around to the front, finding that he was just as hard and willing. Okay. “I'm gonna trust that you know what you're doing here, Tracy, because”, he paused to rub his palm against the bulge in his hand, “I don't think I can hold this back now”.

“Good. Don't.”

Their lips crashed together again and Katya opened his to welcome Trixie's tongue. He threw an arm around the younger man's waist to pull him over his lap, the feeling of his round ass grinding against his dick making him hungry for that contact. His left hand stayed open holding tight to Trixie's ass cheek while his right hand made its way inside his underwear and took hold of his dick.

Katya pumped it along with the rhythm of Trixie's hips, the friction created already making Katya's dick leak precum, soft moans getting mixed in between their lips. His biggest sexual fantasy was coming true and it felt better than he ever imagined when he beat himself alone thinking about his friend. Trixie's dick started to feel slick in his hand too, and Katya pulled back from the kiss to carefully roll them and place Trixie seating on the couch.

With their hands never leaving each other – to have some direction in the dark but also from the magnetic desire they couldn't control – Katya kneeled on the floor between Trixie's legs and tugged on his underwear, he lifted his hips a little to let Katya pull it off and completely expose his erection. Katya's hands traveled up his thighs, squeezing and lightly scratching, reaching his dick again. Trixie's hands ran up his arms to find his neck and then his hair, his fingers tangling in the short blond strands. Then Katya pulled his face closer and Trixie's dick was in his mouth.

He sucked on the head slowly, working his tongue around it, tasting it like an expensive dinner he wanted to remember later. Trixie breathed sharply, consciously biting down his own noise, the warm and wet touch of the inside of Katya's mouth making it too hard. He tugged on the blonde's hair to let him know it was just right, so good. And little by little Katya swallowed him whole, bobbing his head up and down so Trixie couldn't hold the whimper in his throat. After he had worked Trixie up just to the right point, Katya took his own hand down to his dick, pumping along, already close to the edge.

“What- what are you doing?” Trixie stuttered and Katya pulled back with a wet suction noise. “You're not gonna fuck me?”

“Not now, no”, Katya replied in a low voice, keeping the movement on himself to a minimum, waiting so they could feel it at the same time.

“Why?”

“Because I can't see you.”

Of course he wasn't gonna waste such a moment on a night they couldn't even look each other in the eyes. Katya didn't just love the idea of fucking Trixie, he loved his body, the ass of his dreams, the thick thighs, he wanted to stare and take it all in while he made Trixie see fucking stars, he wanted to watch his face contort in pleasure, he wanted to know exactly what they were doing to each other. But in the dark all they had was a moment to open that door to bigger, more extraordinary moment to come. 

“Oh”, Trixie thanked the heavens for Katya not being able to see him actually blush. Shit, Katya was being romantic? Maybe he did make the right decision at the right time then.

Without another word Katya resumed sucking on Trixie's dick, a hand holding on the base and massaging his balls, while the other one worked faster on himself. Trixie gasped and held on to Katya's hair for dear life, the blonde man sucking so hard his cheeks were going numb, the room was too damn hot, they were sweating and _so, so close_.

“Fuck, Katya, I'm- I'm gonna come”, Trixie choked out and Katya hummed around his dick, not missing a beat, the vibration made little sparks bubble up inside Trixie, his eyes rolled back and he was coming, Katya keeping it all in while he sped up on himself. With a big gulp he swallowed Trixie's load and suppressed the moan that rose in his throat when he spilled his own in his hand. For a moment the quiet was only broken by their heavy breathing, Katya's forehead resting against Trixie's knee. 

With a sigh Katya got up and wandered a little, touching stuff with the hand that was clean, searching for his phone. After stumbling a few times he found it on the table and turned on the flash light, making the both of them squint at the sudden clarity.

“We could have thought of this before”, Trixie laughed.

“Oh, well...” Katya shrugged and located the bag of make up wipes he had used before. After cleaning himself, he buttoned his pants back and turned to find Trixie just pulling his boxers back on. A weird silence pressured them while they finally looked at each other, just the blur of their flushed faces in the little light.

Katya sat on the couch next to Trixie again and stared at his face, looking for the inevitable look of regret. But he couldn't find it. “Are we good?”

“Of course we're good”, Trixie smiled and shook his head. “Oh my God, you're so creepy, stop starring at me like that!”

“Sorry!” Katya finally let out his screeching laughter and the air seemed a little lighter. Trixie took his free hand and tangled their fingers together. 

“I like this more than I thought I would”, he said pensively.

“Right?” The bright grin was back on Katya's face. “It's not, like, weird. I never considered the aftermath, but it's definitely better than expected.”

“Yeah...” Trixie trailed off and nodded for a second. He looked up and moved to kiss Katya again, make it clear that _let's keep going, this is good_. Just a touch before he could, the lights in the room turned back on scaring them both. A loud knock on the door made them push apart.

“Hey guys! You okay? We got the generator back on!”

“Yeah, thanks!” Trixie screamed back at the guy, rolling his eyes. “We noticed”, he said just for Katya to hear and laugh again.

“Okay, Tracy, cover that body already and let's go home.”


End file.
